Weight Watch
Weight Watch is the monster of the week that appeared in the episode Weight and See from Justice Squadron: Comicger. He comes from Issue #72 of the Comicgers comics. He was sent by Darkanos to use his powers to slow down the Comicgers so that they would be easier for him and his minions to destroy. How Weight Watch can do that is that he has the ability to make objects around him to become so heavy that it would be impossible for anyone to pick them up, and he can fire a beam from his eyes to make people very fat and unable to move by themselves. He's also very durable and indestructible, meaning that he's not very easy to move or damage by normal means. When the Comicgers first encountered Weight Watch, he was able to make their Sketch Weapons very heavy like Darkanos had planned, and also made Alyssa Ottersfield very fat with his fat beam (which Rozoson, Grunemitt, and even Stanley Chippendale himself forgot about). After getting Alyssa back home, the Comicgers learned from Stanley that the more Weight Watch uses his weight-gaining powers on the objects, the heavier HE becomes as well, practically making him immobile. So, after training with weights during gym class, the Comicgers became strong enough to lift their Sketch Weapons normally, allowing Weight Watch to make them heavy again. This, in turn, made him immobile like Stanley said, and was able to strike at him with the Phoenix Sword, making everything (including the Sketch Weapons) weigh their normal weight again. Weight Watch was then sent back to the comics by the Ultimate Comic Carrier Robo, which was the only Robo strong enough to defeat him. Weight Watch later appeared in Twas The Fight Before Christmas as one of the soul monsters that Soul Krampus used as part of a divide and conquer strategy by Darkanos to ruin Christmas in Petropolis. He assisted Orvomon, Powersite, Noose Cast, and Mind Trap in causing a ruckus near the city's Christmas tree, and he uses his powers to make the weapons of nearby police officers heavier so they can't use them against them. He was then defeated when Katie Bengalo and Monica Scaleman came to the scene, along with all the other monsters he was with. Weight Watch also attended the monster convention in Turning the Last Page at the Beariott Hotel as part of Darkanos' ultimate plan to take over Petropolis, and was also part of the invasion of the city. He was ultimately defeated, and sent back to the comics when Steve, Maple, Aaron, Linda, Alyssa, and Julian fought him off and the other monsters while Rozoson dealt with the core Comicgers. Trivia *Weight Watch was inspired by the following villains since the monsters from "Justice Squadron: Comicger" were inspired by villains from comic-related media: **Black Mass from "Black Lightning" **Hard Man from "Mega Man 3" *Weight Watch also had an Austrian accent, which is a reference to Saturday Night Live characters Hans and Franz. *JCFanfics on DeviantArt suggested to TUFFAgentShepherd to have Weight Watch make his victims heavier, since he discovered that his name is a parody of the famous weight-loss program, Weight Watchers. *TUFFAgentShepherd never included Weight Watch in his Monster Preview list on DeviantArt, mainly because he wasn't sure of how many monsters would be enough for a Super Animal Squadron series. So, he came up with Weight Watch after researching Black Lightning's rogues gallery, mostly because of the character's new TV show coming to the CW at the time. *TUFFAgentShepherd's friends helped him out with the overall story for Weight Watch. TheDogwhitaTail suggested that he got heavier after eating so much, but TUFFAgentShepherd didn't want him to feel similar to previous monsters that shared that gimmick. Category:Justice Squadron: Comicger Category:Monsters Category:Comicger Monsters Category:Forces of Styx